The All-House Slytherin (Draco Malfoy X OC)
by Lamorthony and Rabeliya
Summary: Lamorthony (our main character) starts her first year at Hogwarts along with the trios. (There's just so many of them!) The thing is, she's read the books and knows pretty much what's going on, but she doesn't expect the impact that she has to the Wizarding World, which includes her bringing more characters, her friends from a muggle they went to because they were bored at home.
1. The Ride to Hogwarts

Lamorthony Valenteener Hurtswarmth, a girl with mint-green eyes and silver-blonde hair, walks through the border between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross with her parents. On the other side, there is a sign that says platform nine and three-quarters and a scarlet steam engine.

"Make sure to choose wisely when you make friends with the other students,"says Valenteena Crystalization Hurtswarmth, Lamorthony's mother.

"Try your best to keep them too,"Geoffrey Lloyd Hurtswarmth, Lamorthony's father, tells her. "By the way, keep your enemy level as low as possible."

"Also, be as clever as a Ravenclaw,"

"as cheerful as a Hufflepuff,"

"as ambitious as a Slytherin and,"

"as brave as a Gryffindor."

Together, they both say, "But most importantly, show whatever House that you'll be in your House pride!"

The three end with a group hug as a whistle sounds. Lamorthony runs on the train, taking her luggage with her. As she searches for a seat, the train begins to move. She passes two twin boys with bright red hair before finding a compartment that wasn't already full. She walks into the compartment and finds two boys, who were about the same age as herself, talking.

"Um...excuse me,"she says as the boys turn their heads towards her. "Is it okay if I sit with you guys?"

The boys nod and go back to talking again. Lamorthony put her trunk aside and her cage, which had an eagle owl in it that she had named Lovebird for no particular reason. Well, maybe. She took a muggle so-call fantasy book out of her trunk and starts reading.

About an hour and a half later, the food cart came and she and one of the boys, who has green eyes and jet-black hair, went to get something to eat. Lamorthony got some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans and went back to her seat.

Later, the black-haired boy came back into the compartment. Lamorthony and the other boy, who had red hair just like the twins that she had seen when she was in the corridor, stare at him: he had gotten some of everything that was on the cart.

 _Okay,_ Lomorthony thinks, _that was a bit awkward._ She starts reading again, eating her Chocolate Frogs once in awhile and put the cards beside her.

Sometime after that, a round face boy came in to try to find a toad. None of them had, so he went away.

Then, the boy with red hair took out his wand, ready to cast a spell. As he raises his wand, the round faced boy comes back with a girl who had frizzy brown hair and had already changed into her Hogwarts robes.

The girl start talking and they introduce themselves. The girl's name is Hermione Granger, the black-haired boy is Harry Potter, and the red-haired boy's name is Ron Weasley.

After the two left, Ron says that everyone in his family were in Gry- ffindor and told them to imagine if they put him in Slytherin.

He probably isn't expecting an answer, but Larmorthony still says,"I can imagine. We'd probably hang out in the Slytherin Common Room. Why do not like Slytherin House anyway?" Harry says that it was the House that Voldemort was in a questioning way and responses by saying, "Oh! Right, that. Well, not every Slytherin was and is like Voldemort, though. For instance, Merlin was a Slytherin."

"Umm…, okay."

Then the two boys go back to talking while Lamorthony continues reading her book.

I few minutes later, three boys walked into their boy stand between the other two had grey eyes and white-blonde hair, tells Lamorthony Ron and Harry that the two boys beside him were Crabbe and Goyle and that his own name is Draco Malfoy.

Ron coughs, hiding a snigger. Lamorthony and Draco looks at him, Lamorthony does so with wide eyes and a confused look.

Draco asked Ron if he thought that his name was funny. Lamorthony gasps, still wide-eyed and confused about the situation. She decided to not listen to the boys and tries her best to focus on reading her book.

Draco notices this, so he takes Lamorthony's book away from her and looks at it.

"This a muggle romance novel, sweetie?"He asks her teasingly.

Lamorthony blushes and nodes. She faces him and asks, "Can I have that back now?"  
"I don't now about that."

Lamorthony stares at him for a few moments. Then she says, "Well, I'll just take it then,"and snaches the book awy from him, running to the girls' restroom before he could follow, taking all of her stuff with her. She goes into a stall and starts changing into her Hogwarts runs back to the outside of the compartment that she had come out of. She's there right on time to see Harry rejecting Draco's had, saying that he thinks that he can tell who the wrong sort are for himself.

Lamorthony gasps a little too loudly and all five of the boys look at her. For some reason, Lamorthony smirks when she's mad, sort of like the way her father smiles awkwardly when he's mad. So, she smirks and Draco asks harshly, "What's your problem?" This made Lamorthony burst into tears.

She runs past compartment until she found one that contained two talking girls. One of them has short brown hair while the other had long gold-blonde hair that had light blue and silver streaks. When she walks into the compartment, theblonde girl asks her, "Do you want to sit with us?"

Lamorthony nodes and sits beside her. "Hello, my name's Lamorthony Valenteener Hurtswarmth. Who are you two?


	2. Lamorthony Meets New and Old Friends

"My friend here is Pansy Parkinson and I'm Ramilya Loveheart. You know what, you look like you were just running away from something."

"I sure was," Lamorthony tells her. "I think I just ran away from a fight that includes five boys."

"Wait, why were you in a compartment with five boys?"

"I've read so much romance books that I actually expected you to ask me 'where they cute?"! Ha ha! Anyway, I never really care who I sit with as long as I have room. Three of them came to, um, talk."

Ramilya nods and Lamorthony puts her things away. "So, do you girls want to go change?" Ramilya asks. Lamorthony and Pansy nodes, and the girls bring their belongings to the train's restroom and change into their Hogwarts robes. While the three of them meet each other inside the restroom again, they make their way back to their compartment. Before they reached it, a voice told them that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes and that their luggage needs to stay on the train so that someone can bring it into the school later.

When the girls go back to their compartment, they put their luggage on their seats and the three of them heads towards the way out of the train, standing in front of a door. When the train stops, they go right out to find Rubeus Hagrid rounding up the first years so the could start getting on the boats that would take them to Hogwarts.

"My father's a friend of his," Lamorthony tells Ramilya and Pansy. "I found him and you, Pansy, along with a lot of other people here, in a muggle book. I've found some things that are exactly the same as what happened in the book."

The girls find a boat and get in it along with another girl. "How is that?" Pansy asks.

"I don't know. I actually brought the whole series along with me. Anyways." Lamorthony turns to the girl that was on the same boat as her and the others. "So, what's your name?"

"Dianna Porcher," the girl responds.

Lamorthony nodes and looks at their surroundings. "Well' I guess we'll just wait until we reach Hogwarts."

When they were finished with their ride, everyone got out of their boats and walk onto the dock of the Black Lake. Neville gets his toad back and Hagrid takes everyone to the door of the castle that was Hogwarts. He knocked on the door and Professor Minerva McGonagall, or just McGonagall, takes the first years inside. She tells them to wait in a room for her to come back.

"Why do teachers leave students in rooms anyway? We could be having a random fight for all she knows," Lamorthony says to Ramilya, Pansy, and Dianna while look from where Harry and Ron are to where Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are.

"I hope she gets back before anyone starts to do anything awkward. Maybe I should do something-"

"I didn't see you there," Lamorthony tells Adrianna, who had spoken. Both of the girls had met Lamorthony at muggle school, which their parents had brought them to because they were bored at home.

"So, is your name changed to Lamorthony here?" Adrianna asks Lamorthony.

"Yes, and don't call me by my muggle name."

"Okay, I'm Merianna Star."

"Isn't that the name I made up for you when I asked you what House you would be in, or really, which House you wanted to be in. You literally said Gryffindor, and then Hufflepuff because of that one jacket thing that had Hufflepuff colors on it. Whatever it was called. Then, you asked me what animal stands for each House after I told you that Hufflepuff's animal isn't a bumblebee. You said that you were a Gryffindor again because lions are the king of the jungle, which was very awkward to me and I didn't even care. This time, you won't be able to change it anymore. So keep telling the Sorting Hat the House that you want to be in and you'll probably get it."

"Okay."

"Don't you think that you can change into other Houses when you want to. My grandfather hasn't even seen that happen, and he was a Hogwarts professor before being Headmaster."

"Okay, that was a long warning."

"The last time I told you, you changed back to Gryffindor again. Remember field day?"

"Oh, yeah."

Minerva, or Professor McGonagall, cames back in and tells the first years about the Houses and takes them to the Great Hall to get sorted. When they got in, she put the Sorting Hat on a stool. The Hat sings a songabout the four Houses before Minerva starts calling out names.

"I wonder who else is from our muggle school here," Lamorthony tells Ramilya, Pansy, Dianna, and Merianna.

"We'll find out later," Ramilya says.

"I guess."

When Minerva calls "Hurtswarmth, Lamorthony," Lamorthony speed-walks to the stool with a spring in her steps, sits on it, and Minerva puts the Sorting atop her head.

"Humm…," she hears the Hat saying in a small voice. "You're as clever as a Ravenclaw, as cheerful as a Hufflepuff, as ambitious as a Slytherin, and as brave as a Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat pulses for a moment. "I've said that many times before, haven't I? Let's see, the last two students that I've said that at the sorting of where named Geoffrey Lloyd Hurtswarmth, your father, and Valenteena Crystallization Dumbledore, I believe that her last name is now Hurtswarmth, your mother! Now, what did I do with that Hufflepuff and that Ravenclaw? Oh, yeah! Anyway, which House do you prefer to be in? You know the options."

 _Aren't you suppose to have saw me being myself or something to sort me?_ Lamorthony thinks to the Hat.

"Oh, yeah," then the Hat basically yells out loud: "SLYTHERIN!"

 _Thanks!_

"Well, that's my job. Anyways, your welcome."

Minerva takes the Sorting Hat and continues to call names as Lamorthony makes her way to the Slytherin House table.


	3. During and After the Sorting

When Minerva calls "Loveheart, Ramilya" Ramilya walks to the sorting hat casually and laughs quietly because of it when Minerva puts the Sorting Hat on her head. The Sorting Hat's small voice comes on and says to her. "Humm…. You're so much like that Hurtswarmth girl. Don't tell me that you're both lesbian."

 _Nah_ , Ramilya thinks to the Sorting Hat. _I've been too intimidated with cute boys that other people don't think look_ that _good for me to be lesbian._

"Yah. I think Lamorthony already has a crush on someone here."

 _Say what!? I really need to do some boy talk with her._

"Anyway, which House do you want to be Sorted into?"

 _Which is she in?_

"Slytherin."

 _Put me there so I can talk to her._

"Umm, okay- SLYTHERIN!"

Ramilya speed-walks to the Slytherin table and sits beside Lamorthony. "Lamorthony," she says to her, who was already turned Ramilya's way, "The Sorting Hat told me that you had a crush on someone."

"I sure do," Lamorthony answers. "Why did the Sorting Hat tell you, anyway?"

"It, or,if "it" has a gender he or she, said that I was somewhat like you."

"Don't tell me that you're lesbian."

"I'm not, and I can tell that you're not because she already have a crush on someone."

"It could be a girl for all you know."

"Oh, yeah. Wait, is it?"

"No, it isn't."

"Okay, so who is it?"

"I'll show you when he gets Sorted."

"Umm, okay."

"P.S. I think I might be bisexaul. Because of Sailor Uranus. I have a bad other universe crushing habit.

The girls wait until one of the boys that she had seen on the train, aka Draco Malfoy, gets called on by Minerva.

"That's him," Lamorthony tells Ramilya.

Ramilya turns around right when Minerva dropped the Sorting hat on his head and it screamed "SLYTHERIN" a fourth of a second later. He walked over and sat right in front of Lamorthony, which, for some random reason, was were Crabbe and Goyle just had to decide to sit, leaving a space for Draco.

"I guess we won't be talking about that anymore."

"Why not?"

Ramilya whispers into Lamorthony's ear, "Because he is sitting right in front of you."

"We could whisper to each other about it."

"Nah, too suspicious."

"Oh, whatever,"

Harry gets Sorted, and he got the biggest round of applause ever.

"Why weren't you clapping?"Ramilya asks Lamorthony when the people that were clapping stops, including her and Merianna, who was clapping rather too loudly, and Harry reached the Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Neville are.

"I don't really like clapping. I hardly ever clap now. Not after that one time in muggle school when I clapped so much that my hands would stop hurting."

"Umm, okay."

Minerva calls "Porcher, Dianna" and Dianna gets up and went to get Sorted. the Sorting Hat gets on her head, and then Sorting Hat's little tiny small voice came on. "Humm, let's see.- HUFFLEPUFF!" Dianna went to the Hufflepuff House table and sits down beside a girl name Hannah Abbot.

The girls watch everyone get sorted, listen to Grandfather Albus, (aka Albus Dumbledore) and eat. When everyone's finished eating, they follow a Slytherin prefect to their common room.

They end up sharing a dorm with Pansy and a few others they don't know. They stay in the dorm while everyone else goes to the common room to play Spin the Bottle both saying "I don't really trust luck." when the girls ask them if they want to play with them.

"Who's ever heard of eleven-year-olds playing that game anyway?" Lamorthony says when they're alone. "And I thought that I was the only eleven-year-old who read those kinds of stories. I was probably one out of about three in my class in muggle school last year that didn't ew every time they saw kissing."

"Okay. To what we were going to talk about in the Great Hall," Ramilya says.

"Oh, yah. It all started with my blonde obsession. Well, not really. More like the sixth book in the Harry Potter series."

"Whatever that is."

"Whatever that is. Anyway. Harry's really done a good job at doing whatever Ron thinks is right. Oh, I'll tell you my side of the story without telling you who's who. Well, what I saw in it anyway.

"So it started with two people that thought that each other was "bad"." Lamorthony stifles a laugh. "That doesn't sound right. Anyway. They have "kids" and they tell their kids that the other's whole family is "bad". So one of the people's kids befriends someone and tells them what their fathers told them. The other person's kid offers to befriend that other person's friend, showing that they've got in their head from their father that the person that the person that they're talking to is "bad". But because the person that they're offering to befriend has it in his head that they're "bad", that person objects. Why did those to first people make their kid against the other person's kids, I don't and don't really want to know. Well that was sort of hard to explain. How many times did I say person?"

"A lot."

"Okay. Anyway…."


End file.
